unicornaanddragonfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorna and dragon friends Wiki
Welcome to the Unicorna and Dragon Friends Wiki Hello, and welcome to Unicorna and Dragon Friends Wiki!. If you need any help please contact User:Evilrainbow. Here, at Unicorna and Dragon Friends Wiki, there will be articles about the plush series Unicorna and Dragon Friends. Feel free to edit if you want to! History of Unicorna The main character, Unicorna, '''was, and is a Spyro/Skylanders OC, here's how it started. Back when I first got in to Spyro, I saw one of my favorite videos on Youtube. It was a Christmas themed video of Spyro and some other guys having to save Christmas from the evil '''Dark Dragon, the video is where I got the character, Dark Dragon, and he became the main villain in my series, and evolved into a Skylanders character. Anyways, I loved the video so much that I wanted to make my own Spyro plush series. Back then I didn't have a Spyro plush so ether Spyro had to be invisible or I had to use my rainbow colored Eastern Dragon plush. The main characters of the series were: Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, Ally, and Unicorna. Spyro was just like in the games, he saved the Dragon Realms from evil. Hunter, like in the games, was Spyro's best friend (before Torch existed) and he was an archer, and Bianca, a rabbit with magic powers, even though she never showed any magic powers in the series. And Ally, a character I based off Cynder, was an alligator that was corrupted by Dark Dragon and turned evil, Spyro defeated him and he joined Spyro's team. And, Unicorna, a character who is like Cynder in a way, and the only female character besides Bianca. Unicorna was very much like Cynder, she was very afraid of Dark Dragon and she fights along side Spyro. And Dark Dragon, the main villain, was an evil dragon who was Malefor's brother. And Darkness, a grey and brown colored bat who was Dark Dragon's helper. I had named the series, Spyro and Friends. One day, I wanted to watch the Spyro plush video agian but, the uploader had closed his/her account. I was very sad. After a while, I started to get bored of making episodes of Spyro and Friends and started to not make any anymore. Then, a long while later, I was making another series, except, Unicorna as the main character, I made the story that Unicorna had the unique ability to turn from a horse to a unicorn. Then, new characters started coming in, such as Brownie, '''a brown horse who fights alongside Unicorna, '''Billy Bob, another Skylanders OC, and many more. There was also an evil character called The Beast, '''Unicorna and her friends had tried to kill it, but always failed. After a while I got bored of that too, and discontinued the series. A long while later, I had discovered '''Skylanders Fanon Wiki and joined it. There I had posted some of the old characters such as Unicorna and Billy Bob. Now I have decided to continue the Unicorna series. As of now, the Unicorna and Dragon Friends '''series is now a spin off of the '''Skylanders series Latest activity Category:Browse